The Hunting Games
by xxiiSayxx
Summary: This is a story based on the book:: the hunger games. A girl must endure the hardest most painful challenges and must make a choice between two of her most loved ones...will this choice kill her or will it save her life?
1. The Hunting Games

**There is one day where all the birds stop singing, and everything goes quiet. Everyone waits in their little homes wondering if they were going to come and get two people from each of the 14 cities that makes up Scortia. One girl and one boy is chosen to compete in a live or die game called the Hunting Games. March 2****nd**** the day of the Hunting Games. **

"**Kristi! Emily!" Anna their mother called.**

"**Coming Mother!" Emily answered.**

"**Emily, where's Kristi?" Anna asked.**

"**Probably out hunting with her BOYFRIEND again." Emily scoffed.**

"**Emily!" Anna suddenly made a serious face "You know how forbidden it is…you know we could be killed this very-" **

**Anna was interrupted by a knock at the door. Her face got all pale as she slowly got up and walked to open it.**

"**Hello ," A man with a shiny gold badge said.**

"**H…hello…" Anna replied.**

"**May I see your daughter Kristi?"**

"**Why don't you come in sir?"**

"**Thank you."**

**::Kristi's Point Of View::**

"**Matt! Matt!" I walked around the town. No one was in sight.**

"**Matt, don't scare me!" I suddenly heard foot-steps. Someone suddenly came up behind me and gave me a tight hug.**

"**I'm right here Kristi, and I'm never letting go" Matt said.**

"**Matt! You scared me!" I whipped around and was face to face with Matt.**

"**Don't be baby, I'll always be here for you." Matt smiled.**

"**I love you." I smiled at the thought of him and me together like this.**

"**I love you too baby." **

"**Matt, I should get home.""I don't wanna leave you."**

"**Then wanna come over for a little?"**

"**Sure."**

**We walked hand in hand until I got to my house.**

"**KRISTI ANNALISA JONES!" my mom yelled, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISSY!"**

"**Mom I was just outside walking around. I promise, and I got the bread you told me to."**

"**Don't worry , I was with her too. She wasn't alone." Matt said.**

"**Well Kristi, there's a man in the kitchen waiting for you. He's from the Capital." **

**I felt all the blood rush out of my head. A huge roll of thunder boomed from outside, Matt gripped my hand.**

"**It's gonna be alright baby, I promise." He whispered in my ear, "it'll be alright."**


	2. The Players are Chosen

_From the last chapter::_

"_It's gonna be alright baby, I promise." He whispered in my ear, "it'll be alright."_

_I walked into the kitchen nervously. There he was…the man from the capital._

"_Are you Kristi Jones?" He asked me. _

"_Yes I am." I replied swiftly. The man rose from his seat. He handed me a piece of paper. Matt took it instead. The color left his face, tears welled up in his eyes._

"_Matt, what…what's wrong?"_

"_Kristi, baby…"_

"_Dammit Matt! Give me the paper!" I looked at it…and just starred._

_KRISTI ANNALISA JONES OF CITY 9:_

_YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO COMPETE IN THE 80TH__ HUNTING GAMES. PLEASE REPORT TO THE TOWN SQUARE FOR YOUR CEREMONY BEFORE YOU ARE SENT TO THE CAPITAL. _

_YOU LEAVE AT NOON TOMORROW._

_HAVE A NICE DAY._

_President Snow******************************************************_

_I starred at the damn paper. It ruined my life. The man then broke the silence,_

"_Well, I'll be going now…er…good day." I just starred at the paper reading each word carefully. _

"_Kristi?" Matt looked at me, crying now._

"_Yeah?" _

"_I have to tell you something."_

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_I'm…I'm the boy in the Hunting Games for our district."_

_I let that sink in. I could not believe that Matt told me that._

"_Matt, why didn't you tell me?" I started to really sob now._

"_Don't cry baby. I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react I knew you'd never let me go.""Matt, we have to fight against each other, we have to ki-" Matt silenced me with a kiss._

"_No, no I won't let it happen. Kristi, no matter what, I love you." I didn't know what to say. I don't want to see Matt die. Matt was the love of my life. I could not possibly live without him. I just sobbed in his arms. It made me remember the first time we met…I was in the forbidden woods. Mom was in the house taking care of Emily and Dad was in the mine as usual. I shot a bunny just a few minutes ago and I was gonna go back home, then I bumped into someone._

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" I was certain I heard this voice before…_

"_Uh, I uh…"_

"_Don't worry I don't bite you can be honest.""Well, I come to er…" I was afraid of someone hearing us so I showed him the bunny. His eyes got wide._

"_You…you…"_

"_Yes I do." He got up and extended his arm to me. I took it and got up too._

"_Well, I'm Matt.""I'm Kristi.""Nice meeting you."_

"_You too." I started to walk away, but Matt grabbed my arm._

"_Hey wait, you want to do something this Saturday?"_

"_Sure, why don't you come by my house and we'll go together.""Where do you live?""Past the bakery and just make a right. My house is number 10." _

"_See you soon beautiful." _

"_Kristi. Kristi?" Matt said. I snapped back into reality._

"_Matt, why us…?" Matt just held me close. "Even if death will separate us on Earth, I'll always be with you in your heart."_

"_Matt, don't be crazy. We'll both survive! I promise!" But deep inside, I knew there was no way that we could both possibly make it out of the Hunting Games._


	3. The Last Day in City 9

"**People of City 9! Please welcome, our two players for the Hunting Games! Kristi Jones and Matthew Dayka," The Mayor announced. "This year will be truly different. As you all know there may only be one winner. May the best hunter win!"**

**No one dared to cheer. Matt held my hand tight. I didn't want him to ever let go. All of a sudden, I felt faint…I had a pain in my stomach. **

"**Matt! Matt…my stomach!"**

**The next thing I knew I was sitting at home and Matt holding my hand crying.**

"**Matt…what….what is it!" I freaked out. Matt didn't speak.**

"**I'm…a..dad…" Was all I heard. I reached down to my stomach I felt something move inside me…I was carrying another life…**

"**KRISTI! KRISTI ANNALISA!" I woke up and realized it was all a dream…it felt so real. What if, what If I really did have another life in me….what if it was some type of message…**

"**Kristi, get ready! You have an hour before we have to leave!" My mom was now yelling. Everything was hectic. I reached for the phone and dialed Matt's number.**

**The phone rang a few times before he picked up.**

"**Hey Kris."**

"**Matt! Good morning, listen, I had this dream last night that I was preg…that I was uhm, pregnant. It felt so real do you think it's possible?"**

"**Kris, for one thing you know we were always really careful it can't be okay. Just calm down. If you want, we can test it to make sure. Don't worry Krisy."**

"**Okay…well I'll see you at the town square…"**

"**Bye love.""Bye Matt."**

**I kind of relaxed at the thought, but what if I really was…pregnant?**

"**KRISTINA ANNALISA JONES! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE I PROMISE YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Shoot. My mom never uses my real name…only if she's super pissed. I put on a short dress threw my hair in a bun and some make-up. I will beat those stupid Capitol men if it's the last thing I do on this damned Earth.**

**Matt's Point Of View**

**After I got off the phone with Kristi, I started to really think about her….about the day I met her and how I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful. She blew my mind apart. She is the love of my life…and now I have to face her in the Hunting Games. What if what Kristi said was true? What if she was carrying my child. We were always careful but you could never be to sure…**

"**Matt! Get down here this instant!" Lisa my mother screamed.**

"**Alright mom, I'm coming!" I don't want Kristi in this. She doesn't deserve it. But honestly…who does?**

**Kristi's POV(point of view)**

**Those idiot capitol men were waiting for us to get there. **

"**Hey beautiful." Matt said coming behind me spinning me around.**

"**Hey handsome." I couldn't look at Matt. I don't want to see him die! I felt hot tears forming and soon enough they were streaming down my face. I didn't care if my make-up was ruined all I cared about was Matt and how much I love him.**

"**Don't cry baby." He kissed away my tears. He pulled my into a tight hug. I rested my head on his chest. I bit my lip. I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes. I wished all of this was a dream.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen of City 9, I present to you the 80****th**** Hunting Game players!" Matt took my hand and we both rose to the stage. The spotlight was on us…**

"**The beautiful Kristina Annalisa Jones and The dashing Matthew Drew Dayka."**

**I wanted to cry. I wanted to be in my bed with Matt next to me. I did not want to be on stage being broadcasted all throughout Scortia. The mayor continued.**

"**This year will be truly different. As you all know there may only be one winner. May the best hunter win!" No one dared to cheer. Matt held my hand tight. I didn't want him to ever let go. **

"**City 9 is lucky to have 10 victors from past Hunting Games to help and aid them along the way. It is now time for the players to board the train to the Capital. You have five minutes to say good-bye Kristina and Matthew." The mayor then dismissed us to our families. I ran to my mother, to Emily, to my father. I had tears streaming down my face.**

"**Mom, Em, Dad? I love you all. Please remember that! Even if I don't make it back, please always know I love you. Always know I'll guide you." My mom started to cry, Emily just held me tight. **

"**Honey, we love you. Please be safe." My dad said.**

"**I'll try dad. I love you." The train bell cut us off. Matt came over and took my hand. I waved to my family, this may be the last time they see me…..alive.**


	4. Last Moments Before the Capitol

**I got on the train. Emily was crying, my dad barely holding on to his tears and my mother looked so pale. I was so scared. When I was little the Hunting games was broadcast throughout the day. I was forced to watch helpless people die. The Gamemasters were always so cruel. Each day the player numbers shrunk and now I have to go through it too. I'd have to watch people die. The train started to move I waved good-bye and started to cry in Matt's arms. **

"**Don't cry, we'll be alright." I hugged Matt tight. Then we heard footsteps.**

"**Hey guys, I'm Katniss from City 12." A girl around maybe 16 came in.**

"**Hi, I'm Kristi from City 9. This is Matt…"**

"**Hiyah." Katniss seemed nice. Then it hit me we really should make alliances. I was about to ask Katniss but a boy walked in and gave Katniss a hug.**

"**Hey guys, I'm Peeta."**

"**Hi, I'm Kristi"**

"**I'm Matt."**

"**Peeta what are you doing here?" Katniss asked.**

"**To see you beautiful." I kinda guessed that they were together.**

"**Matt don't you think we should make friends with them and hold an alliance?"I whispered while Katniss and Peeta were busy flirting. **

"**Maybe we should…" I got up and walked to Katniss.**

"**Do you want to be in an alliance with me and Matt?"**

"**Well, what do you think Peeta?"**

"**I think it's a really good idea." Of course he thinks it's a good idea if he really didn't have a choice…. I suddenly felt really tired and wanted to sleep. There were four beds in our cabin and we invited Katniss and Peeta to stay with us but I guess they wanted to go back to theirs. I walked over to Matt's bed and crawled in with him.**

"**Hey baby. Lonely?"**

"**Yes." I was on top of him. My head resting on his chest. He was so muscular. I touched his face.**

"**Matt, have you ever thought of the future?"**

"**Yes, I have."**

"**What do you see?"**

"**Me, you and our children."**

"**Matt, what if we don't make it. What if we…" I stopped talking. It really upset Matt.**

"**Kristi, you listen to me. Even if I may not make it, you will. You have to."**

"**But Matt, I want my future with you." **

**Matt's POV**

**I wanted my future with Kristi too. I didn't know what to say. She look at me now sitting on top of me with tears in her eyes. I stood up and pulled Kristi up. I held both her hands and looked into her eyes.**

"**Kristi, I love you." She hugged me tight. I hugged her too. I never wanted the Hunting Games. Curse the capitol. I pulled out of the hug and held her face in my hands. She kissed me. I pushed Kristi to the wall of the train and pressed my lips harder on hers. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist. I pulled her onto the bed and now I was on top of her. I was about to slide my hands under her top when someone came in. **

"**Woah, sorry to interrupt." Katniss said walking in. **

"**Your excused." I said smirking.**

**Kristi's POV**

"**Matt, be nice!" I got up off the bed, and walked over to Katniss.**

"**So, what brings you here and where's Peeta?" I asked. I was kinda annoyed at her for walking in on us…**

"**I'm right here…" Peeta said munching on a piece of bread.**

"**Kristi, we're almost to the capitol. And soon, our design teams are going to-" Suddenly four people walked into the cabin.**

"**Hello, I'm Cina. Erm, I'm the head of the design team for Katniss Everdeen?"**

"**Oh, that's me." Katniss walked up to the man and shook his hand.**

"**Well, if you come with me…we'll get you started." Katniss walked over to Peeta and gave him a quick kiss. **

"**See you soon love." The Katniss walked out of the cabin with Cina and soon was out of sight. There we're three people left I was assuming for Peeta, Matt and I. A man stepped up and asked for Peeta.**

"**Bye guys. See you soon." I didn't want to be separated from Matt. I wanted him next to me side by side. A girl maybe in her early 20's only a few years older than me asked for Matt…I did not like the thought of that.**

"**Bye Kris. Love you don't you ever forget that." Matt gave me a quick kiss and walked out of the cabin. I felt alone…well not entirely. **

"**Hi, I'm Marrissa. Why don't we go ahead and get started?" I nodded. We walked out of the cabin to a big train car. It almost looked like a spa. There were a lot of people ready to pounce on me as if I was their prey.**

"** if you will," Said a guy gesturing to a seat. He was holding a pair of scissors…**

"**Oh, no. NOT my hair. Are you kidding?"**

"**No I am absolutely not kidding. Now if you will." He said gesturing to the seat again. I walked over reluctantly and sat down. A group of girls started to walk over.**

"**Kristi, while Jonah is doing your hair, we need to work on your nails and make-up and stuff." Marrissa explained. I mean sure I was a girly girl but not to this measure. Immediately the girls and Marrissa started to work on my body. I was surrounded by people attempting to 'fix' me. **

"**Kristina will you hold still?" Said Jonah as I flinched while Marrissa was working on my make-up. **

**After a good half hour into the make-over they finally laid off a little.**

"**Okay, Kristi now for your outfit." Marrissa walked up to me with a black bag. She took out a marvelous strapless dress. It was black and pretty short with crystal jewels incrusted on the chest area. **

"**You like?" Marrissa asked. She looked rather anxious.**

"**No, I love it." I said. Marrissa smiled wide. **

"**Okay, well you should put it on now we're almost there." I walked behind a screen stripped off my clothes and put on the black dress. I looked in the mirror…and I was shocked. What. Happened. To. My. Hair. My long hair…I wanted to cry almost…but I have to admit, Jonah did a pretty good job even if he cut my hair. I walked towards Marrissa and spun around.**

"**Wonderful, absolutely marvelous!" **

"**Thanks everyone!" I smiled.**

"**Okay Kristi, you can go back to your cabin. DO. NOT. MESS. ANYTHING. UP." Marrissa said suddenly all serious.**

"**Don't worry. Thanks again guys!" I walked back to the cabin and Katniss, Peeta and Matt were waiting for me.**

"**Kris?" Matt asked his eyes getting wide.**

"**Jeez, Kristi you look amazing!" Peeta said. Katniss jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.**

"**Ow, what was that for?" Peeta said rubbing his stomach. Katniss glared. I couldn't help but laugh. Matt came up and gave me a hug.**

"**You are beautiful." He spun me around.**

"**And you aren't looking so bad yourself." I smiled and gave him along passionate kiss. Matt broke away.**

"**Someone's a little restless today." Matt said raising his eyebrows.**

"**Haha don't push your luck mister." I walked over to the bed and sat there. I didn't notice Katniss's outfit until now.**

"**Katniss, you look like your on fire." **

"**Oh someone's catching on."**

"**Well it looks amazing.""Thanks." The train stopped moving and I knew what was gonna happen. Marrissa, Cina, Mandy(Matt's head designer) and Jonny(Peeta's head designer) stepped in.**

"**Well, it's the big moment." Cina said breaking the silence. Matt gripped my hand. The butterflies in my stomach grew… and the train doors opened.**


End file.
